


Of the People, A Man Above

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Manipulation, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There are three Wiggins, though you may be forgiven for thinking otherwise. And Valentine is Demosthenes.
Relationships: Ender Wiggin & Peter Wiggin & Valentine Wiggin
Kudos: 3





	Of the People, A Man Above

**Author's Note:**

> any, reasons I'm still alive

Valentine is not the threat to Peter that Ender is or represents, another potential passed over. She is every bit as smart as her brothers, for all that their echoed ruthlessness sharpens against themselves until it wounds and catches attention, for all that her softness makes her less inclined to shine like a beacon, casting all others around her into shadow.

The truth of it is she likes people - does not fear for them like Ender or dissect like Peter, but she does not wholeheartedly love nor long like either of them - and her sight is clear enough that she can make use of it, if she finds that she wants to (and she does, sometimes).


End file.
